


SASO2016 Bonus Round Fills

by SpaceRat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRat/pseuds/SpaceRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of my BR fills for this year's saso.</p><p>Tags will be added as needed. Rating may change later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BR1: Rin and Haru share a bed in Australia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rin accidentally books them a room with one bed and has to deal with the consequences.
> 
> Fill for Bonus Round 1: Memories ([prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=3532465#cmt3532465))

“You did it on purpose this time, didn't you?” Haru says, smirking as he stares at the lone double bed in the centre of the Brisbane hotel room.  
  
“Why the hell would I willingly force myself to cram into a tiny bed with you again?” Rin snaps back on reflex.  
  
Well... truth be told, there's a small mountain of reasons why he'd want to share a bed with Haru. Most of them he doesn't think he'll ever have the guts to be able to admit out loud, and definitely _none_ of them he would ever actually book a single bed hotel room for. No, he is certain he got them a room with two beds this time. He is _certain_. “I'll go to the front desk.”  
  
“Rin, it's really not a problem. We've shared before,” Haru says. He's already got his bag on one side of the bed, unzipping it and pulling his things out. “I'm going to get ready for sleep. You should too.”  
  
“But I booked a room with _two_.” Rin demands one last time. He glares at the offending bed as Haru sighs out an _it's fine_ , and walks past him and into the bathroom.  
  
This is not what Rin had in mind when he'd invited Haru to join him on a trip along the Australian east coast during the only week and a half of the year they both had off at the same time. The last time they had shared a bed it took him a solid three hours to fall asleep because he couldn't get past the thought that Haru – beautiful, talented, amazing _Haru_ – was sleeping not a hand's width away from him. Shit, just the thought of it is enough to make Rin's face flush and his heart _thump thump thump_ so hard and fast that he's sure the people in the room next door can hear it.  
  
The sound of the bathroom door opening snaps him out of his thoughts and when he looks up Rin sees Haru standing in front of him in a loose t-shirt and shorts, with damp and tousled hair and a few drops of water still trailing down his neck. He looks gorgeous like this and Rin is doomed. Rin is so very doomed. He really, truly has no idea how he's supposed to survive the three nights they're here _actually_ sharing a bed with Haru like this.  
  
“There's no tub.” A small frown tugs at the corners of Haru's lips. Rin laughs quietly to himself. He should have known that the bathroom configuration would be more important to Haru than the bed count. “You should get ready for sleep. We're getting up early tomorrow,” Haru adds as he climbs into what he's clearly decided is his half of the bed, leaving the other side free. For Rin sleep in. Right next to him.  
  
Rin feels his face growing hot again and his throat goes instantly dry. He spins around towards the bathroom before Haru notices and rushes in, firmly closing the door behind him.  
  
“Pull yourself together.” Rin leans over the sink and stares at his own reflection. He's being ridiculous. It's fine. Just like Haru said, it's fine. It'll be fine. What's a few nights sharing a bed with the person he's been in love with for as long as he can remember? Rin laughs. Yeah, he's definitely doomed.  
  
He makes quick work of getting ready for bed and when he comes back out into the main area of the hotel room Haru is lying on his side, breathing steady as if he were already asleep. As he walks over to the bed Rin's heart starts pounding again. He pulls back the covers and slips inside, suddenly so conscious of his entire body and every single awkward movement he makes as he tries to settle in.  
  
Lying there with Haru right next to him, though, is clearly not the greatest way for Rin to get any sleep. This bed is just a bit smaller than the one they shared in Sydney a few years ago, and they're close enough that Rin can feel the heat from Haru's body. He huffs to himself in frustration as his mind fills with thoughts of curling up against Haru and wrapping his arms around him. Rin's throat goes dry again and something in his chest clenches painfully. He shouldn't be thinking of things like that, he really, _really_ shouldn't, especially not _now_ of all times. They're just sharing a bed for fuck's sake. They've done it before, so why is he such a mess this time around? Why is he always such a mess around Haru?  
  
Rin sighs. He needs to pull himself together. Maybe he should just sleep on the floor. He's embarrassed to admit that he considers this as a serious option for a few seconds before deciding that it would probably raise too many questions and Haru would definitely not take _I fell off the bed_ as a good enough answer to them. Instead Rin closes his eyes and tries to force himself into sleep.  
  
Ten, fifteen, twenty minutes pass and Rin is still wide awake, turning this way and that, pushing the covers on and off, trying _anything_ he can to get comfortable enough lying next to Haru to actually get some rest.  
  
“Stop fidgeting.” Haru's voice is heavy with sleep but it's still enough to make Rin yelp and nearly jump right out of his own skin.  
  
“Fucking hell, Haru,” he hisses. “I'm not fidgeting,” he says as he turns on his side, back to Haru, and adjusts the covers around him for the billionth time.  
  
"You are," Haru mumbles back. The mattress shift beneath Rin as Haru shuffles around next to him. "Just go sleep." The hair at the back of Rin's neck stands up on end when Haru's warm breath brushes against his skin. He tries to lean back to see what the hell Haru is doing but he doesn't get very far because there's an arm slung around him, holding him firmly against Haru's chest.  
  
"Ha-Haru?" It comes out more like a tiny squeak than anything else. All he gets in return is a tired _hnn_ as Haru burrows his face into the back of Rin's shoulder.  
  
Rin has no idea what is happening. He looks carefully at the arm around him. Yep, that is definitely Haru's arm, attached to Haru's body, which is pressed up against his own. This is a dream, this _has_ to be a dream. There is no other situation in which this makes any sense to him.  
  
But it's not a dream, it's real and Rin has _no idea_ what the hell to do. His body is frozen in place and his heart has gone into overdrive, pounding so hard that Haru's surely going to wake up from it at any second and realize what positions they're in, and fuck that is the very last thing Rin wants right now.  
  
He breathes in, slow and deep, tries to settle his frantic heart. It helps. A bit. Not really. He's still very much a mess but for a whole slew of new reasons. Hell, he's still not entirely convinced that this isn't some sort of very vivid dream.  
  
The clock on the bedside table tells him that it is way too late to still be awake. Haru's right, they're getting up early tomorrow and Rin really should just go to sleep. Too bad falling asleep feels like some sort of a cruel joke right now... How the hell is he supposed to rest when all he can do is think about how solid and warm Haru feels against his back, and the leg Haru's managed to sneak across his calves and how, for the first time since he's walked into this hotel room, Rin doesn't feel on edge.  
  
Oh, how easily he could get used to this.  
  
Rin lets himself relax, feels his muscles uncoil and his body sink deeper into the mattress. He closes is eyes and focuses on Haru's breathing and the steady, gentle rise and fall of his chest. It all feels... strangely comfortable – like this is meant to be, or that it's _right_ , or some other flowery crap they always say in romance novels. He lets out a small, quiet laugh at how ridiculous he feels because Haru and silly romance cliches just never went together in his mind until now.  
  
Sleep pulls at him, finally, like a gentle tide rolling along across the shoreline. Rin wants to resist, wants to stay awake and commit every damn detail of this night to memory because he doubts he's ever going to get to feel something like this again, but its impossible. He feels too comfortable, too content in Haru's arms and too tired from their travels to put up much of a fight.  
  
It takes him only seconds to fall asleep and when he does it's the best damn sleep he's had in years.


	2. BR2: Mikoshiba Momotarou and Mikoshiba Seijurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Momotarou swims to make Seijurou proud.
> 
> Fill for Bonus Round 2: Images ([prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=4899614#cmt4899614))

_Just watch me, Nii-chan._  
  
Mikoshiba Momotarou has hardly ever felt a sense of stillness. His body's always moving, mind racing, he's never, ever, ever stopping, the need to go, do, _be_ just too damn strong for him to ignore and sit tight like a good kid.  
  
Mikoshiba Momotarou has hardly ever felt a sense of stillness, except for when he's in the pool. When his body is coiled up in the starting position and he's waiting for the start signal. It's something that his brother taught him when they first started swimming at the local club. He'd said "All that matters is you and the water and that finish line. So just let go of everything else." And that's exactly what Momotarou does. He block out everything and for once just _focuses_.  
  
When the start signal rings through the air he launches himself from pool wall, an explosive burst of energy driving him across the water. He arches his back - another tip his brother taught him - and propels himself forward to the other end of his lane. Seijurou is in the crowd, Momotarou knows, but still he pictures him in the next lane, leading by just a hair's breadth. The image eggs him on, makes him go faster, swim harder, reach for the goal his big brother has set for him and make him _proud,_ dammit.  
  
It takes no time before he's got the other end of the pool in sight. The last few meters go by in a flash and then he's touching the wall, flipping around, and pushing off again, blazing towards the finish line. _Keep your feet together,_ he can hear Seijurou's voice saying as he dolphin kicks through the water. When he breaks through to the surface Momotarou is racing against that image again, using his arms and his legs and all that _energy_ he's got to chase after him.  
  
The finish is so close now, less than half the pool length away. All he's ever wanted was to swim as well as his brother. His hero. And now's his chance to show it with Seijurou watching! He's got this!  
  
He hits the wall and looks up at the score board. A blazing #1 lights up next to his name and Momotarou's first instinct is to look into the crowd. It's so easy to spot Seijurou – he's the one with the bright red hair, jumping up and down and cheering like this is the Olympics, and not just some local junior high tournament. Momotarou laughs. He can't believe it. It's the very first time he's ever won a race and his brother was there to see it. He looks at Seijurou and raises a fist high in the air.  
  
_I did it, Nii-chan!_


	3. BR3: Don't wake me up next time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rin receives a very special gift from Haru.
> 
> Fill for Bonus Round 3: Gift tags ([prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/14215.html?thread=5765767#cmt5765767))

Rin stands in front of Haru's apartment door with his suitcase packed for the week-long stay and his muscles still sore and not quite stretched out from the nine hour flight from Sydney to Tokyo. He stares at the little plate with the apartment number on it, heart pounding and throat a little dry as he turns over the key between his fingers.  
  
It arrived not too long after his last stay with Haru, in a small plain envelope with his address printed on the back in what was unmistakably Haru's neat, steady handwriting. Inside was the key and a small note card. Rin could hear Haru's voice when he read the single line of text on it: _Don't wake me up next time._  
  
His hands shook so much that day it took a solid three tries for him to hit the call button on his phone. Rin bounced his knee nervously, waiting and waiting and _waiting_ and if it took seconds or hours for Haru to pick up, he couldn't tell.  
  
“You mailed me your house key,” he had blurted out as soon as he heard a voice in the other line.  
  
“Ah, it finally arrived?” Haru said, like he had just mailed Rin back a t-shirt he forgot in Japan or something equally banal and not at all like the goddamn _key to his apartment._  
  
“You can't just _mail_ me that, you idiot! Do you even know what this means?” It was a stupid question. _Of course_ Haru knew what it meant, and that just made Rin want to laugh and cry and dance and mostly just yell at him some more.  
  
“Would you have preferred a ring instead?”  
  
“ _Haru!_ ” Rin squeaked. “Stop. Please.” He had buried his face in the palm of his hand, too embarrassed to properly look up as if Haru were standing right in front of him saying all this. His heart was hammering in his chest so hard, and he could feel the ridiculously huge smile tugging at his lips as he said, “Thank you.”  
  
“Mm. See you soon, Rin.”  
  
The memory of that phone call still makes Rin smile so hard he wants to hide his face behind a pillow.  
  
He feels a bit like a lovesick seventeen year old again, standing there with this silly grin on his face and fumbling with the key to Haru's place in his hand. Rin takes a deep breath before pushing it into the lock. It turns with a _clack_ and as he walks in he sees Haru sprawled across his futon, seemingly sound asleep.  
  
“Haru, I'm home,” Rin says quietly and it feels a little awkward but it doesn't feel wrong, not in the slightest.  
  
“I told you not to wake me up.” Haru's voice is muffled against the pillow. He turns around, eyelids half open and heavy with sleep, and reaches his hand out from the covers to wrap it around Rin's wrist and pull him down.  
  
“Oi!” Rin tumbles onto his knees next to Haru. “Then don't sleep when--” he tries but the words are lost in lazy kiss that makes Rin feel like he never left Japan at all.  
  
“Welcome home, Rin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it somewhat ironic that I posted this on Haru's birthday. Happy birthday Haru, I'm sure you wouldn't mind Rin showing up at your place while you're asleep.


End file.
